Off Limits
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Elizabeth Reigns is the younger sister of Roman Reigns. She soon meets the former Member of the Shield. At first, Seth kisses her to piss Roman off but he soon finds himself liking Elizabeth more and more...
1. Chapter 1

"Get the fuck up" I hear someone say, kicking the side of the bed. I quickly remove the cover of my head to see a guy with two toned hair. He jumps back a little, his eyes widening. Wait, a second, I know who this is. This is Seth Rollins. No way, why is he here? Where's Roman when you need him.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth asks quietly.

"That's none of your damn business." I say sitting up, "what is your business is why the hell you're in here?" He kinda blinks a few times.

"Uh, this is my hotel room too." He says like he's still a member of the shield. This bitch is cray cray.

"Um, not anymore" I say standing up, and right now, I'm glad I didn't sleep in my underwear last night, my actual ain't much cover up though... I never wear much clothes. I have to show a lot of skin. It's always been a bad habit of mine.

"Not since you turned into a back stabbing no good son of a bitch scum" I say, poking him in the chest with my finger, after each word.

"I don't think you have any right to judge me when you're probably just Dean's one night stand" Seth says walking towards me, making me walk back.

"Actually," I say, putting me hand up to stop him, before I fell on the bed, "I'm the sister of Roman Reigns." He stares at me dumbfounded. This boy is dumb... I still can't believe I never met him before. I'm happy I didn't...

"You know, the guy you stabbed in the back" I say like he's a child. I couldn't care less if i was being a jackass. Seth was being a jackass when he was hitting my brother with a chair.

"Yeah I know who he is" Seth snares.

"Good, then you know Dean Ambrose. And Dean Ambrose is the guy that's gonna kick your ass when he sees you" I say, smirking. Okay so I was making empty threats but I know he would. Seth just smirks. This isn't going as planned.

"Really? Dean Ambrose is gonna kick my ass more when he finds out I kissed his best friends sister" Seth says.

"What are you-" I try to say but get cut off because Seth pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to pull away. I really did but his lips were too soft. So I did something i'm ashamed to admit. I kissed back. He pulls my by the waist so that I'm closer to him. He finally pulls apart and I realize my eyes are closed. I open them to see him smiling at me.

"Damn, you're a good kisser" He says, in between breaths. And I know I shouldn't admit it but he looked damn sexy. I quickly jump on him, him quickly catching me, thank god... That would of been embarrassing if he dropped me. I quickly kiss him, sloppily at first... He soon traces kisses down my neck, occasionally licking, making me moan. He comes back to my lips and we continue to make out until we hear the door rattle. I quickly get off him.

"Shit" He mumbled. Fuck, what or we gonna do. "Hide under the bed" I say. He quickly get down and scoots under the bed. I quickly crawl into bed before noticing his hand. I quickly hit it with mine. He moves it under right when Dean and Roman walk through the door.

"Hey, Ellie" Roman says, noticing I'm awake. Only Roman can call me Ellie, everyone else calls me Liz or just Elizabeth.

"Hey Rome" I say as Dean goes into the bathroom.

"When'd you get up?" He asks, sitting on my legs.

"When you slammed the door" I say, "Now get off me you big sweaty baboon" He smiles as I try to push him off. I almost forgot Seth was here until I hear a moving sound. Fuck, I really hope Roman didn't hear that. He gets up, turning to me. He speaks up, lowering his voice,

"I know he's here." He says, looking down at the bed, "Now, get him out of here before Dean does too" He quickly walks into the bathroom and I catch a little glimpse of Dean brushing his teeth. Why isn't Roman mad about this? What if Dean never went into the bathroom? God, this is a mess...I look up to see Seth already up. Wow, that was fast. I don't blame him, I wouldn't wanna get my ass kicked either.

"Bye" He says before kissing me.

"Bye" I say above a whisper but I don't think he heard me cause he was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I seen Seth it was like a week later. I was walking with Naomi to the gym when he walked past. He was looking down at his phone but looked up when he ran into Naomi...

"Watch it" He says, which was fuckin' rude and immature cuz he ran into her.

"You watch it" Naomi says.

"Well, if you weren't so big" Seth says. That crossed the line.

"No," I say pushing Naomi over gently, "If your mouth wasn't so big, we wouldn't be in this mess" I say. He glares at me,

"You know what they say about guys with big mouths?" I ask.

"What?" He asks smirking, checking me out. My outfit not going the best covering.

"They're small every where else" I say, looking at his dick. Bam What! I got that from a movie I was forced to watch. Naomi laughs as he walks away. We knuckle touch and continue walking.

And I know I shouldn't be rude because I did kinda kiss him but he's more of a jackass then I thought. We get to the gym and me and Naomi go to different things. I go to Dean and Roman and she goes to Cameron. I hate Cameron. She tries to hard to be hot. When I get to Dean and Roman I hug Dean and Roman coughs.

"That's enough" He says making me let go.

"Sorry" I say.

"Ready to exercise!" I say, smiling.

"We've been ready to exercise. Actually we've been exercising. Where have you been?" Roman asks, stretching.

"Eating" I say, which isn't a lie. Me and Naomi went out.

"What I thought" Roman says smirking.

"Whatever" I say before touching my toes. Roman says something but gets quiet. I look in the mirror to see Seth walk in. How do you get changed so fast? He walks past us and I realize he's looking at my ass. I quickly get up, a little to fast making me dizzy. I cover me ass and turn around. He just smirks at me and point to his dick and laugh. He rolls his eyes before going to where Randy is

"Hey, Liz" Dean says making me face him, "Don't get tangled up in Seth. He's an asshole"

"I think I figured that out" I say, smirking. He just laughs. God, if only he knew. I'm happy he doesn't. That would be horrible and I don't want him to hate me. I regret kissing Seth. I hate the fact that I liked the kiss. And if a had the chance I'd definitly do it again. I just don't wana tell Dean or Roman. I wonder if Roman knows I kissed him... he knew he was in the room. I wonder if he'd be mad... he didn't seem as mad as Dean when Seth back stabbed them. Even though Seth attacked Roman.

"Ellie!" Someone yells making me jump. I look up to see Roman and Dean in front of me, Roman waving his hand in front of my face. I jump back a little, surprised.

"What?" I ask, picking up a weight. Which I shouldn't have because it was freakin' heavy. I should've seen what I picked up. I drop it, quickly backing up so it doesn't hit me. Everyone looks at me and I blush.

"I'm gonna go over with Naomi" I say to Roman who nods, smiling.

When I look over to Naomi I realize she's next to Seth. Shit. Should I go over? I want to but I also don't wanna start shit. I think I'll go and ignore Seth and if he tries to talk to me I'll make sure to walk away. Okay sounds good.

I walk over to Naomi to see her touching her toes. I quickly go up and smack her ass. She quickly jumps up, smiling making my smile. Me and Naomi always have had this relationship and I like it. It makes me realize I have a real friend. I stop smiling when I see Seth glaring at me.

"Hey Baby" She says hugging me.

"Hey" I say, sitting down. I'm not really into exercising. I'm shocked Vince even let's me in the gym. Since I'm not a diva. I'm glad I'm not a diva. They treat divas like shit. It would be cool to be a diva. I could be like the new Seth Rollins. The brain of the Shield. It would be cool since I'm not that muscular.

I over hear Naomi and Cameron talking

"What is she doing here?" Camoren says trying to be quiet which wasn't working.

"Bitch, I can hear you!" I say, raising my arms.

"You were supposed too" She says. I sigh and quickly get up. I walk into the storage room. I guess you call it a storage room. There's towels and stuff sonstorsge room. God, this is so boring. I should exercise. But I'm to lazy. God, i really hate Cameron. Ugh.I walk out of the storage room only to be pushed back in. The door closes and I look up. Seth was standing there, smiling.

"What do you want?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seth asks, pinning me against the wall. He pins my hands above my head with one hand and the other one traces down my bare stomach. This is wrong. Really wrong? What if Dean or Roman finds out? "Get off me" I say trying to get his hand of me. It didn't work. Or maybe I didn't want it to work. Why am I doing this?

"No" He says like he's a stubborn toddler. What a bitch.

"Yes" I say.

"But you don't want me too" Seth says using one hand to move my hair from my neck. This little fuck. He presses his lips to my neck and just stalls like that. "You like me. You like everything about me. You're naughty. You kissed me. Even though I turned my back on your brother." Seth taunts, his lips gently brushing against my neck. And I hated it. I hated that he was right.

"You kissed me" I say rudely, correcting him. I didn't have anything else to say.

"But you kissed back" Seth says smiling. I liked his smile. No stop!

"I don't care!" I say, finally pushing him off me. He just smiles.

"I'm gonna go" He says, still smiling.

"But hey, don't forget about me" He says pulling my into a kiss by my shirt. That's the second time he's kissed me and the fireworks are still there. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs into my waist. I finally pull away and he presses his forehead to mine. We both were breathing heavy and I never opened my eyes. It was like a fairytale kiss. Except instead of a castle i'm in a storage room. And instead of a prince I have a sweaty shirtless hot guy.

"Bye" He says kissing me one more time before leaving


	3. Chapter 3

It was awkward walking out of the storage room. Not only did Roman and Dean question me but Seth completely ignored me. I don't know what I was expecting. I know I'm gonna get caught one of these days. Dean and Roman will kill Seth if they found out I kissed him. More then once. God... Each time I said it wouldn't happen again but I want it to happen. God, Seth is such an asshole! But he's also cute and sweet and his lips taste good. Kinda like cherry. He probably uses Cherry chapstick.

"Uh, Liz" Dean says making me stop thinking about Seth. cause honestly, I felt bad. This is not only Dean's but my brothers former best friend, now enemy.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at Dean.

"Can I talk to you... alone?" Dean asks. Oh no. Here we go. He's gonna ask about Seth. God. I'm terrible under pressure and I suck at lying.

"Um, yeah" I say. He smiles a little as I follow him out of the gym. Oh God. I turn around to see both Naomi and Seth staring at me in confusion.

When we get far enough, he turns around to face me. I go to speak but he pulls me into a kiss. What is going on? I don't like his kiss. It's nothing like Seth's. Dean's is rough and tastes like ciggerette and gum. I quickly push him away.

He stare sat me, wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry" He says. He should be! I go to speak but shut my mouth. I don't know what to say...

I push past Dean and run into the gym. I look around to not see Seth anywhere. God damnit. Why is this happening?! I exercise with Roman for a little until Dean comes back. It felt awkward and it was awkward. I have to leave.

"I'm gonna go" I say to Roman, who just nods.

"Bye baby" I say, this time to Naomi. Camoren rolls her eyes making me flick her off.

"Bye" Naomi says before I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week. A week since Dean's kissed me. A week since I've been ignoring Dean. A week since Seth's been ignoring me. It's been hell. I see him walking and he just looks the other way or starts talking to someone else.

I quickly walk up and down the halls, hoping to find Seth. What is his damn hotel room number? I know Naomi told me I just forget. Three hundred something. I run into Randy Orton on the way there.

"Um, Excuse me do you know what number room Seth is in?" I ask. It was worth a shot. Randy smiles and points down the hall.

"Room 356" He says before walking away. I knew it was three hundred something. I hope he's right...I get to room 356. I check my outfit one last time quickly knock. Some skinny blonde girl answers. She was pretty. Really pretty. It kinda made me jealous.

"Hello" I say.

"Hi" She says smiling.

"Um, is Seth here?" I ask trying to look in.

"Yeah" She says.

"Babe who is it?" Someone asks walking up to the door. Seth frowns when he sees me. He wrsps his arms around the girls waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Babe? I didn't know he had a girlfriend. What a cheat. "Oh" Seth says. I just glare at him until the blonde speaks.

"I'm Olivia" She says.

"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Ellie" I say. Did I Really just tell her to call me Ellie? Only Roman calls me Ellie. Olivia breaks out of Seth's grasp to hug me. I tense up a bit. I felt bad. I didn't know who this girl is and I kissed her boyfriend. She let's go and smiles, holding into my shoulders.

"Well, Hi Ellie" Oivia says hugging me again.

"Um, Liv, can me and Ellie talk alone?" Seth says. No!

"If course! I was gonna go to McDonalds. Ellie you want any?" Olivia ask, making me smile.

"No thanks" I say. "Okay" She says before leaving. Why'd she ask me if I wanted anything and not Seth? Whatever. Seth walks into his hotel room and I follow, shutting the door in the process.

"What the hell Elizabeth?" Seth yells making me flinch a little. Like what the hell did I do?

"Man, I knew you'd cheat but with Dean? Why!?" Seth yells. What is he talking about? Wait, Oh no, oh shit. Did he see Dean kiss me? Wait a second!

"You have no right to say about cheating. Dean's so much nicer then you! And you can't cheat on someone you don't like!" I shout before barging out of the room. I should've told him me and Dean aren't dating but I don't wanna.

Why is he acting so protective over me? I just caught him with a another girl and he wants to act like i'm the cheat?! He acts like we're dating. Man, I always say this but I should leave him alone. He wants to act like an ass i'm gonna treat him like an ass. I'll go out with Dean. I'll make out with Dean. And I know it's wrong to use Dean like that but whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

I wait in Dean and Roman's hotel room for a little until the door opens.

"Look, Rome, Seth seen me kiss her. He's not gonna mess with her" I hear Dean say. What? I quickly Fuck behind the couch before they see me.

"Are you positive?" Roman asks.

"Yes. Seth won't wanna do anything with her after he seen me kiss her" Dean says. Dean planned that! He doesn't actually like me! God, it's his fault Seth's mad at me. At least I don't feel to bad, using Dean to make Seth jealous. Why am I even trying to make him feel jealous? I'm so rude. I guess Roman really does have a problem with me being with Seth. Why couldn't he just tell me? He didn't have to get Dean to kiss me. Ugh.

I feel someone fall back on the couch and I move back a little so they wouldn't find me behind here. I don't know how I'm not gonna get caught. How am I suppose to leave with out being seen? God. I hear the TV turn on. This is a perfect chance. I could sneak into the bathroom, the door is open, and say I was doing my hair or something. But then they'd assume I heard everything. Maybe they already know i'm here and are just playing it of. I mean, Roman did know Seth was here that first day... Worth a shot though.

I crawl out from behind the couch, quickly. I get caught up on their show for a second before continuing. I make it into the bathroom and lightly shut the door. It made a little clicking noise. Awe shit. Do you think they heard? They are watching TV though so I dunno. The struggle though.

I play my phone for a little until I think it's good. I already did my hair and outfit this morning but none of them seen me so i'm fine. I walk outta the bathroom and Dean kinda screams. No he really screams. It sounded like a girl.

"How long have you been in there?" Dean asks. I look at him for a minutes before removing my headphone. Nothing was playing but hey it's a nice touch. It's saying my musics to loud and I can't hear one thing you are or were saying.

"Never mind" He says before looking back at the TV. I sigh and quickly walk out of the room, hopefully avoiding any more questions. I walk for a little longer until I run into someone. Olivia.

"Hey, Ellie!" Olivia says, peppily.

"Hey, Olivia" I say, smiling.

"I'm sorry I got lost and I was just looking for the ring room. Seth told me to meet him there." Olivia says looking around. Why would she need to go into the ring room? Is she watching Seth train?

"Do you wanna be a diva?" I ask her, sitting on a black box. She nods excitedly but then frowns.

"Well yes and no. They treat their divas like Vince's personal strippers" Olivia whispers. She looks around, almost like she's scared someone's gonna yell at her.

"Preach" I mumble.

"Anyway, I'll show you the ring" I say smiling. She interlaces her arm with mine and I feel bad, again... We could be best friends. I mean, other then the fact I kissed her man more then once.

"Thanks" She says as we walk.

We continue to talk the whole way there. And we have a lot in common. I found out she's 21. Which kinda shocked me. Her and Seth aren't sating, they're friends with benefits. Which I don't have a problem with, except it's with Seth. And Seth's mine. But I did find out she has the biggest crush on... that's right... my brother. Roman Reigns. And I will get them together weather he likes it or not.

We finally get to the ring and I see Hunter, Randy, and Seth through the glass doors.

"Well, here you are" I say rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"Thank you" She says smiling. I turn around and leave but she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" She shouts, louder then needed, "Can't you stay?" Is she serious?

"Olivia, my brother hates these three and these three hate my brother" I say, smiling.

"So, that's your brother not you" Olivia says, "And if you go, I go" Wow, this chick is not giving up...

"Fine" I say, sighing. Olivia smiles

"Yay" She says, clapping. She pulls me into the room and all of them stare at me. Shit...


	6. Chapter 6

I hide behind Olivia as Seth kisses her.

"What is Reigns sister doing here?" Randy asks, pointing at me. It kinda shocks me that Randy knows who I am but Seth didn't.

"I wanted her to watch me train" Olivia says, putting her arm around. This girl has this habit of touching me...

"Yeah" I say, taunting him.

"We're not gonna start shit" Hunter says standing up.

"Okay" I say smiling.

"Let's train" Hunter says. Randy and him go over to the weights and Olivia and Seth get in the ring. I lean up against the ring as Seth put Olivia in a move. He blows me a kiss when Olivia couldn't see and I flick him trained for a while, boring me to death. I was playing on my phone until Olivia calks my name.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking away from my phone.

"Come train with me" She says, sitting on the middle rope. Not with Seth still in the ring, I'm not.

"Please" Olivia asks as Seth leans against the ropes.

"Fine" I say getting up. Olivia cheers as I climb into the ring.

"So do you wanna practice some of the moves?" Olivia asks. Isn't that why I came into the ring? I wasn't gonna just sit down and eat.

"Yeah sure" I say. Olivia smile, putting her arm around a sweaty Seth. He kinda looks awkward in just basketball shorts.

"Well, I think Seth should show you. Since he is the professional" Olivia says, pushing Seth towards me. She said it quickly, like she had it in her head for while. I don't wanna train with Seth...

"Please?" Olivia repeats for like, what was that, the seventh time again? I must really wanna be this girls friend. I part of me knew it was because I wanted to get close to Seth. I'd never admit it though.

'Okay!" Olivia says before getting outta the ring. I'd be okay with it if she didn't go all the way of to Randy and Hunter. Man, how long did these guys rent out this room? I hope it's soon over.

"Uh, ready?" I ask looking down awkwardly.

"Yep" Seth says smirking. What a little shit. I run at him, going to hit him. He catches my hand, twisting my arm behind my back, it didn't hurt, cause i'm pretty sure he didn't make it. And trust me, he could probably make it hurt. The only problem I have is that he's practically pressing his dick against my ass. I quickly pull away from him as soon has his hips move, making him let go off my arm.

He smirks again as we kinda just circle around the ring. We launch at each other, going into a grapple. I have no clue what i'm doing. I guess that's the only reason Seth was able to knock my feet out from under me. I mean, it's not like i'm weak or anything. Pfft. Why would you even assume that. No Lord knows joust how weak I am...

Man, Seth is acting like no one else is in the room. He sits on top of me, hovering over my bare stomach. He's sitting on his knees, so none of his weight is actually on me. Seth smirks, resting his hands on both side of my head.

I quickly flip him over. Not gonna lie, It was a struggle and took most my strength but what do you expect? I'm 125 pounds. Compared to a what? 200 pounder? I actually flipped him though. I couldn't believe it. And neither could Seth. His eyes widen in shock. I can pin him... I quickly press my hands to his chest, biting my lip.

"One, Two, Three" I hear Olivia, who was now standing beside the ring, shout. Yes! She counted. Love this chick. I quickly get off Seth, smirking. Olivia climbs into the ring, quickly. As soon as she gets up, I jump into her arms smiling. I don't even care if this was practice. I won! It counts. Olivia smiles, hugging me back. Seth gets up, just as shocked and confused as before.

"Wow, Rollins" Someone says in a snide voice. I look over to see Randy getting on the ring apron.

"You got beat by a hundred pound chick" Randy says smirking. 125! I hate when people guess my weight smaller then I actually am. It makes me feel anorexic and small. And I hate it. People find it weird. Everyone would love to be skinnier then they actually are but not me. I hate it.

"She tricked me" Seth says trying to prove a point.

"Yeah whatever" I say before Olivia hugs me again.

"I'm gonna go though" I say to Olivia who frowns. Roman's probably looking for me and I don't need him or Dean finding me in her with The Authority.

"Okay" Olivia says frowning before smiling again, "We should definitely hang out soon though"

"Okay" I says smiling. I get out of the ring, wave bye to Olivia, and leave.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about two days since I pinned Seth and i'm still damn proud of my accomplishment. Roman questioned where I was at those hours I was gone. I told him me and Naomi were getting something to eat and she went along with it, as long as I told her everything that happened between me and Seth. I can't let to much people know because then their will be rumors and Seth and Roman will find out. I mean they know partly but not the full story. I just hope Naomi doesn't blab to Cameron cause let's be honest, Gossip Queen...

Me and Olivia were chilling in Roman's hotel room, without him knowing of course. He was at the gym again... I could not go to the gym that much. He should be getting back soon and that's the perfect time to get Roman and Olivia to meet. It's a full proof plan... ANd I know what you're thinking. What about Dean? Well, I'll take care of Dean so don't worry about that.


End file.
